


Happy New Year

by JayeRedfox



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, nothing but fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 14:28:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5589679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayeRedfox/pseuds/JayeRedfox





	1. Dean Winchester

"You know it's not often we do this Y/N." Sam said to you as he carried the drinks out to the viewing room. The TV was tuned to the special airing of the New Year's Eve dropping of the ball in New York City. There were performances by all your guys' favorite artists. 

“That’s the point Sam. After the year we all had we could use a little party to shake off all the bad and start anew.” You were happy and smiling while floating around the bunker doing all your little chores.

“I guess. What exactly did you send Dean out for anyway?”

“Just a few drinks, some food. Small stuff really. He’s probably having a hell of a time getting around all those drunk assholes out there, stumbling around the streets and what not.” You laughed a little bit.

You and Sam whipped around when you heard the bunker door slam. Dean walked through carrying more bags then he should have been. You didn’t send him out for much so the amount he came back with was shocking.

“Okay. Two things. One, I’m never going out on errands for you on New Year’s Eve ever again. Two, I picked up a little present on my way back from the store.” Out from behind Dean stepped a smaller figure but one that was very familiar. 

“Cas!” You smiled and dropped what you were doing. You ran up the stairs and hugged tour friend. “Alright, now we can officially start this little party we’ve got going on.” You said happily.

“Hey Dean, why’d you buy so much anyway?” Sam asked grabbing a handful of bags from his brother.

“Well ya know Sammy, I decided to make dinner for us. How do homemade burgers and fries sound? And some apple pie for dessert?”

“Sounds great Dean.” Castiel said passing by to go lay on the couch. 

“What’s up with Cas?” Sam asked walking with Dean to the kitchen.

“Apparently, rather than coming here angel boy decided to sleep in the woods for the past couple of days. He’s been running from the angels upstairs.”

“Hmm… It’s a good thing you found him then.”

“Yeah.”

“Dean? Do you want any help cooking?”

“Yeah.”

“Okay what do you want us to do?” You said smiling, things were starting to feel even a little bit normal.

“Actually, I only really need help from one person.” Dean said staring his brother down hoping he would get the message.

“Oh yeah. Um… Why don’t you help Dean out Y/N. I’m gonna go check on Cas.” Sam said making his excuses.

“Okay. Bye Sam.” You said. You turned to Dean and smiled, “What do you want me to do?” 

You and Dean spent a while cooking alone together in the kitchen. You were flirting and messing with each other the whole time. Things seemed to feel so magical. You were on cloud nine the whole time and didn’t think you would ever come down. When it was finally time to eat you all spent the whole night laughing and playing around. Throwing things at one another and smiling. When it came time for midnight Dean had called you away to say something. You were nervous and blushing the whole time. What he had to say probably wasn’t at all along the lines of what you were hoping for. The two of you stood outside the bunker door looking up at the stars.

“Y/n?”

“Yes Dean?”

“I…” A round of fireworks went off as he was talking and you didn’t hear  
a single word.

“Sorry Dean. What did you say?”

“I love you. I’ve been feeling this way for a while now and… I guess… I just needed to get it off my chest.” Dean spoke as clearly as possible.

Rather than say anything, you kissed Dean on the lips lightly. “Happy New Year’s Dean Winchester.”

He pulled you closer, wrapped you in his arms and kissed your forehead. Fireworks went off in your heart just like they had in the sky. “Happy New Year’s Y/N.”


	2. Sam Winchester

“Let’s go have fun! I’m bored!” You whined to Sam who was in the bathroom brushing his teeth. You were sprawled across the bed staring at the ceiling. Sam came out and looked at you. You were all dressed up ready to out and have fun. 

“Alright. Screw the case for now. How about I take you for dinner?” Sam asked you. He looked over at the clock and cringed. 11 O’clock at night on New Year’s Eve. There would be so many drunks out. Regardless he wanted to appease your never-ending boredom.

“Yes!” You threw a fist in the air and cheered. Flailing around on the bed Sam grabbed hold of you so you would calm down and stop goofing around. “So where are we going?” You smiled brightly at him.

“Well it’s almost midnight. How about we get something to go and have a picnic somewhere?”

“Mmm… Not the excitement I was expecting but okay.”

The two of you stopped by Dean’s room at the motel and borrowed the keys. You were a lucky enough to catch him before he left for the bar. The two of you dropped him off and he told you he would walk back to the motel if he had to.

“I’m gonna go into the store across the street real quick. You wanna go order the food?” Sam spoke as you got out of the car.

“Yup!” You said cheerily temporarily parting ways with Sam.

Ordering the food you waited by yourself. You watched the store across the street. You could see Sam moving around the store, his head towering above everyone and everything else. You paid so much attention to him that you didn’t notice the random man who came to sit down in front of you. He stared at you a while, and when you finally noticed him it startled you

“Uh? What are you doing?” You asked him. He was being extremely creepy, but you decided not to start any trouble.

“Admiring my new girlfriend.” He spoke with a smirk on his face.

“Excuse you?” You immediately got pissed and your eyes and soul turned to fire. He clearly didn’t notice your rage as he just kept stared at you with that dumb look on his face. 

“So. When do you wanna get outta here and maybe I don’t know… Make some fireworks?”

Giving him a straight faced look you grabbed his head and slammed it down onto the table. You smiled and commented, “How’s that for fireworks?” Just then your order number was called and you picked up the food and got into the impala.

Sam met you in the car. He was holding a small grocery bag. 

“What’s that?”

“Nothing. Don’t worry about it Y/N.” Then he drove off down the street.

The two of you arrived at the park. You decided rather than eat at the picnic table you’d climb onto the jungle gym. 

“I don’t think I’ll fit in there.” Sam stated staring at you through the arch meant for little kids.

“You don’t know if you don’t try.”

Sam sighed realizing he wasn’t going to win this fight. He handed up all his items and proceeded to climb into the jungle gym with you. There was little room once he was in and you basically sitting on his lap, but it was cozy and you wouldn’t change it for anything.

The two of you ate your fast food and you told him about how slammed some guys head into the table. 

“That was a little drastic wasn’t it? Couldn’t you have just old him off?” Sam suggested.

“I could have. But that wouldn’t have been as much fun. And it probably wouldn’t have gotten through his thick skull anyway.”

The two of you laughed and then Sam brought out his grocery bag. He pulled out a pair of sparklers and his lighter. Lighting them, he handed you one and started waving his around. You joined him laughing and talking.

Eventually they ran out and Sam brought out two more. Instead of handing you one, he kept it and lit the other. In the air he wrote you a little message word by word. Giving you a chance to make sense of it all.

“I” You said read what Sam wrote in the air.

“Love”

“You…” You went quiet. You face had heated up and your hands suddenly felt clammy. You were so nervous and in your own head that when he’d cleared his throat it scared you.

“So…?” Sam asked nervously.

“I feel the same. I… I don’t know what to say other than that.” You mumbled. 

He smiled a goofy smile and grabbed your hand gently. He lifted it to his lips and placed a kiss to it. “Well then my lady, can we make it official?”

You nodded fiercely. Best. New Year’s Eve Ever.


	3. Castiel

“I don’t understand. Why are we celebrating a new year? It happens every year, what’s so exciting about it?” Castiel tilted his head to the side.

“New year, new beginnings Cas. Its chance to start all over from the beginning. Sort of. It’s a chance to get things right this time. We could use a fresh start don’t you think.” You spoke up to the ceiling. You and Cas were laying on the ground staring at the ceiling of the bunker. This was your favorite way of spending time with Castiel. You always got a chance to talk to him with no distractions. And with Sam and Dean out on a quick case, you felt you had all the time in the world.

“I see. So it’s a fresh start.”

“Yup!” You rolled over to look at Cas and his head dropped to the side to meet your gaze.

“What’s the most beautiful thing you’ve ever seen Cas?” You stared into his eyes. They were the most beautiful thing you’ve ever seen. It was like laying on your back in the middle of a still ocean. Like staring up into a bright clear blue sky and seeing every dream you’ve ever had since you were a kid. 

“There was a time where I thought the most beautiful things were the wars that mankind would start. The deep reds, and oranges. From heaven it seemed beautiful. I thought it was astounding how mankind was so self-destructive. Destroying one another for power. I was fascinated by it. Then when I began to walk the earth among mankind. I saw differently. I saw determination and passion. Even then I still didn’t fully understand. It wasn’t until I met you. And Sam and Dean. That I understood why God considered you creatures to be his greatest masterpiece. Your flaws make you perfect. No matter how many time you fail you get back up and keep trying. I think the mentality of mankind is beautiful…” Castiel trailed off.

“But if you mean sight wise. The most beautiful thing I’ve seen with my own eyes… would be your smile. Somehow it makes me feel queasy and happy inside. I believe you guys call it having butterflies in your stomach. So thank you Y/N. For being the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen.”

You stared at him. “Cas?”

“Yes?”

“Do you love me?”

“Yes.”

“I love you too. I always have. And you make me smile. Thank you… for being my guardian angel.”

“Thank you for being mine.”

The two of you stared at the ceiling again. Eventually Castiel broke the silence once more.

“A new year means a new beginning right? Y/n?”

“Yes. It does.”

“Will you start the new year by being my lover?”

You laughed out loud. It was heartier than anything you’ve ever done before. And yet you cried tears of happiness at the same time.

“Of Course Castiel. Of course.”

This was now the best beginning of any year you’d ever had. You reached over and held Cas’ hand. He tightened his grip a bit and then pulled your hand to his lips and kissed it.

“I learned that from the pizza man.”


End file.
